


Mistletoes And Kisses

by zilah



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Stephen and a Mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoes And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> This story is written for the Advent Calendar in delightful LJ-community Perfect_duet.  
> Thank you so much for your help, Alltoseek!

Stephen woke up with a start, hearing someone whispering in his ear. His heart leapt, when he realized that it was Jack who sat on his bed. He was far too near for Stephen's liking. Not that they hadn't been close before. Stephen himself wasn't sure how to describe their relationship, sometimes it seemed that they were more than friends, but not quite lovers. Often he felt that he was in a permanent state of frustration and uncertainty when it came to the dear Captain and their friendship. They had shared hugs and sometimes even kisses and once they had even fallen asleep in each other's arms, when Stephen had been too tired to go to his own room after long evening, and yet their relationship was undefined.

He had fallen in love with Jack at the first sight, but Jack didn't seem to return his feelings. He never had shown any interest to deepen their relations and Stephen had contented to what they had now: strong and loving friendship, despite the fact that Stephen silently hoped it would someday be even more.

”What are you doing here? It is quite early,” Stephen asked and swallowed when he saw a teasing smile on Jack's face.

”It is such beautiful day outside and I wanted to seek you out. I did knock, but you didn't answer.”

”Would there be coffee?” Stephen sighed, knowing it was fruitless to scold Jack and in truth, he felt his heart melting a little when he saw his dear friend like that: relaxed and beaming down at him, his golden curls spreading wildly over his shoulders and back.

”There might... but there is no need to rush, my dear. I have a surprise for you,” Jack rumbled with a low voice which made Stephen's breathing speed up.

”And what would that be?” Steven inquired, shivering. There was something in Jack's eyes that made the heat growing within him. What was wrong with Jack...or him?

Stephen could hardly believe his eyes, when Jack finally extended his right hand, which had been hidden behind his back. He swallowed when he recognized the plant to be a mistletoe. He stared at the greenery and then his eyes flew back to Jack, who was now leaning over him.

He tried to say something, but words stuck in his throat when he felt hot breath on his face and then Jack was kissing him, just as deliciously as he had always dreamed of. Long moment and several kisses later they finally separated and Stephen felt himself blushing.

”I hope you don't regret this, my dear. Say a word, and I will go and try to forget this ever happened.” Blue eyes were now uncertain and Stephen realized this was his only chance to have his heart's desire. His mind made, he extended his hand and caressed Jack's face.

”I don't want you to go. Just tell me why did you do this?”

“I came to wake you up, that is true, but at the same time I hoped that maybe I would be able to steal a kiss from you. That’s why I brought this mistletoe with me,” Jack admitted, blushing beautifully. Stephen melted.

”Is the one kiss the only thing you want from me then?” Stephen asked huskily and laughed as Jack shook his head.

”Come then, joy and take what you want.”

Stephen had hardly said the words aloud as Jack proceeded to do just that. He waited, breathless as Jack undressed with almost indecent haste and then came lay down beside him. His hands itched with need to touch, to explore that exquisite physique he had admired since the moment they met for the first time; that now laid before him, bare and tempting.

Later, Stephen couldn't remember where his shirt had disappeared to, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Jack's strong and aroused body pressing against his own, the need that burned in his veins. He shuddered when Jack kissed him and then gently pressed him on his back. Stephen lost his control completely; his thighs opened at their own accord, allowing Jack to settle between them. And when Jack finally, after thorough teasing and preparing took him, he could only arch his back and moan with pleasure. They rocked together slowly and sensual friction sent delicious shivers through Stephen's body, until he felt he was drowning in pleasure. Through an ecstatic haze he heard Jack groaning his name and white-hot flash of fire erupted within him, pushing him over the edge. Jack's completion only added his pleasure and he clung onto Jack tightly as he fell heavily over him. After catching his breath, Jack rolled them over and held him close, kissing and caressing him gently. Stephen could only sigh with pleasure.

**

Much later, Stephen remembered.

”The coffee must be cold by now.”

Jack shook his head, beaming.

”I didn't make coffee ready yet, just in case something like this would happen.”

”Were you so sure about me?” Stephen asked, but forgot his irritation when Jack kissed him.

”No, I was just hopeful.”

 

THE END


End file.
